gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Dirani
The Dirani Dwarves (also known as the Garan Dwarves) make their homes in the Garan Isles. They also have colonies on Mazar, Dherum and Khum Haram. Unlike most Dwarves, they are fond of sailing, and do not share their kin’s fear of the sea. Racial Origins The Dirani are descended from King Diran, the Dwarf who led the exodus to the Garan Isles and founded the great city of Kazak-Garan. Hailing originally from Keldrakus, the Dirani are closely related to the Kuzaki of Kazad-Ar, Diran being the cousin of Kuzak. Diran realized that the sea, and long-distance trade, were the easiest means of achieving wealth and gold. Political Structure The Dirani are currently ruled by King Durin Doranson III, a direct descendant of the original king Diran. Like most Dwarves, he is assisted by the Council of Seven, who are his advisors and aids. The council of Seven cannot overthrow the King, yet their opinion is always highly valued, and it is considered a great dishonour to dismiss a Counselor’s advice without due consideration. The Council of Seven is formed from the greatest of Hearth-Captains, all of which control one of the Seven great Trade-fleets. The King himself is considered sacred as he is the incarnation of the Dirani Hearth-God. When the king is on his ship, The Homely Hearth, the kingdom is ruled by his one of his three Ulgozakanim (as the king as three), all of which are his cousins. Social Structure Although all the Dwarves consider themselves Dirani, and treat all others of their kind as brethren, their ties are further reinforced with the development of Hearths. When the Dirani first came to the Isles there were 77 families in the group. These banded together to form Hearths, unique tribes based on kinship, through the male line. Each Hearth now controls its own ships, led by the Hearth-Ship, the Hearth’s main home from home. The Hearths have grown considerably since the Founding, most now numbering at least 1000 members. In addition, these 77 Hearths are divided into seven Trade-Fleets. The Trade-fleets are based more on trade and specializations than on kin. For example, The Migakoniko, or Iron-Smith Fleet, consists of the seven Hearths who specialize in the production and mining of Iron, including the Iron-Helm Hearth and the Longbeard Hearth. Any Hearth is welcome to move to another fleet, though few do so, unless there is a dramatic change in the Hearth’s Trade Specialziation. All Dirani are considered equal, apart from the king, and there is no real caste system. Respect is based on advancement, whether it be a navy Captain, a Ulgozakanim or Hearth-Captain, or a Guildmaster. Most Dwarves are either warriors or smiths, whether on land or sea, and their social rank is reflected in their ability. Military Structure Like all Dwarven Kin, every Dirani male is a soldier, and so there is no official army. When in the city, every able male will take up arms to defend their homes, and when at sea they are joined by the Marines, to protect both their Hearth-ship, and their valuable trade. The city garrison is commanded by Captain Thror Thurson, who is permanently stationed in Kazak-Garan. When shipboard, each Hearth is commanded by the Hearth-Captain and the Ulgozakanim. Navy Structure Dwarven ships are neither as elegant or as fast as their Mannish rivals. Most are mismatches of various salvage materials, and its not unusual to find a Dwarven Hulk with the prow of a Kerin’thian ship, the flanks of a Rhutalathian merchantman, and the aft of a Dwarven steam-waggon. Many are constructed with both iron and wood, making them slow but resilient. Also, the majority of ships are steam-powered (though not all), as most Dwarves fear heights and will not climb the riggings. The Dirani Navy is split into 7 Trade-Fleets, all of which specialize in certain items of trade and/or trade routes. Also, each Trade-Fleet is split into 11 Hearths. A hearth can have many ships, sometimes up to 20, though there is only ever one Hearth-Ship. The Hearth-Ship is the home and heart of the tribe, and it is here where the Captain and most of his kin live. Like most Dirani ships, the Meadhall is the largest part of the ship, occupying the entire bow, whilst the quarters are in the sides, and the engines at the back. Each Hearth also possesses a number of Ironclads, large iron-faced ships mounted with guns, some of which are on high towers. These Ironclads act as escort vessels, defending the valuable Hulks, whilst also serving as accommodation for the rest of the Hearth. The most important ships, even more so than the Hearth-Ship itself, are the Hulks. The Hulks are the vast cargo ships which carry the Dwarven trade items and Gold. The Heart’s mobile smithies are also located here, and they are the centre of the Hearth’s wealth. Some wealthy Hearths possess up to 10 of these ships. It is considered a disgrace to lose one of these ships, and so a sensible Captain will fill the ship with Marines, as well as with fire-prevention spells. The last ships are the Gunships, small and overly-laden vessels, which are little more than giant floating cannons. Some gunships possess up to 7 batteries. They are manned by only about 15 crew, and are slow. They are used to defend the Trade Hulks, though they do slow the convoy down. Apart from the Marine and the Officers, most of the crew and warriors on the ships serve only part-time. A Dwarf will serve six-months on the sea, before returning home to the Hearth-hall in his home city, to make and produce fine weapons, or continue with whatever occupation he has chosen. The exchanges overlap so that there are always Dwarves doing the trade-routes, and working in the mines. Most Dwarves love the sea, and don’t mind serving the fleet, though they like to return home to their wives and meadhalls, too. The King’s Hearth vessel is seperate from the Trade Fleet, and his fleet only sails for diplomatic functions, or war. When in war, his personal Fleet (made up of the Royal Hearthor Diran’s descendants) will lead the battle. Currency The Dirani mint their own coins, which are considered very valuable around Rhutalath. However, they happily accept any nation’s currency (especially gold) in payment for their stock. * Dirani - 3cm diameter mithril coin, worth 45 gp. One face has the King's head, whilst the other has a picture of the Homely Hearth. * Graldin - 5cm high Gold coin, worth 12 gp, shaped like an axe-head. One face has the King’s head, whilst the other has an image of Kazak-Garan. * Kunda- 4cm gold coin. It is worth 5 gp. One side has the King's head, the other has a sea-serpent. * Piece- 3cm gold coin, worth 1gp. One side has the king's head, the other a kraken * Moko- 3cm Silver coin, worth 1 sp. king's head, and an axe on the reverse side. * Bit- 3cm copper coin, worth 2 cp. King's head, and a ship. Dirani coins are generally round, with a small hole in the centre, which is used to tie the money around their necks. They have the mottoes 'Zi Ulgo bi Gabran' (The Sea is Wealth). They are purer than most Mannish coins. Appearance The Dirani average about 4’6 in height, and are very stocky. They have long beards, usually blonde or red, and sun-tanned complexions. Most Dirani wear leather-armour, as it facilitates ship-board movement. Unlike most Dwarves, the Dirani prefer bright and extravagant clothing, like their Rhutalathian neighbours. Housing In the cities, Dirani generally live in large underground chambers, one per family. These usually consist of bedrooms, living quarters, and in the majority of cases a forge. These chambers are grouped together into Hearths, and each city has 77 Hearthtowns, each named after one of the Hearths. Meals are usually eaten communally in one of the many Great Halls. Dwarves are expected to extend their own houses in the case of an increase in family members, after requesting permission from the king. Shipboard, the Dirani live in small but practical quarters, though they spend most of the time in the Meadhall mess or the Great Hall. Diet The Dirani do not mind fish, but they much prefer the taste of real meat, such as boar and auroch. Though they have mastered the art of Salting food for preservation, very few enjoy the taste of it, as they prefer their meat freshly cut. As a result, most fleets have at least one Hulk dedicated to carrying life-animals- a vast menagerie of cows, deer and boars, as well as an abattoir. Naturally, these Hulks can become very smelly, and are usually manned by those Dwarves being punished. Like all Dwarves, the Dirani are very fond of their alcohol, and brew their own mead, known as Mimab’s Brew. They also import Gruga from Kazad-Ar, as well as various Rhutalathian wines. Worship Though not prone to worship, the Dirani do believe in gods. Their most important deity is Kumza (Dw. Kemwe), the Smith God who created the Dwarves. That said, there is very little formal worship, with only the priests themselves actively praying. Another important God is Thrigga, the Dwarven Sea-Goddess, who is also the deity associated with Trade. She is rarely worshipped, though she is frequently cursed for bad weather and rough seas. Stats Adolescent Skills Special- All get 25% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Category:Dwarves Category:Dirani Category:Rhutalath Category:Garan Isles Category:Races Category:Southern Isles Category:Vorondor